Firecracker
by Blue lightning 092
Summary: Kai centric! Basically, a load of drables about the red ninja!
1. Author note

**Hey guys,**

 **I hope u enjoy theses drables! They will all be Kai centric since there's not a lot of stories about him and he is like my Fav ninja. In a lot of stories Kai is seen as a dominant and protective so I've decided to change it around a bit. In** **my drables Kai will be submissive and the other ninjas will be protective and stuff like that. I might change the way he acts cause I know in the TVs shows he's confident, loud ect. And in my drables he might be shy and quite. Just warning u just in case ;) I might change their ages and hight and that sooo please don't leave reviews saying that Kai's bigger than jay or something like that,same with the personality. Also if u want to give me prompts then send them to me! :) so yh that's about it!**

 **~Jade~**


	2. Jealous ninja

**Relationship: kai x Cole x zane x jay x Lloyd**

 **Summary: the ninjas have to go food shopping thanks to nya but they get a bit jealous when some one starts touching Kai.**

Walking towards the local supermarket, the five ninjas were silent, just ejoying each other's company. Nay had kicked them off the bounty telling them to go get some food since missions had become frequent leaving no time to sock up on food.

They walked into the busy food shop. Zane and Coke went down the vegetables and fruit aisle being the healthiest out of the five. Though Cole did like his cake ;) jay and Lloyd disappeared not a second after, leaving Kai standing alone. Kai being Kai wonder down towards the sweets and chocolate.

He spent at least 30 minutes looking at the yummy candy but got bored so he decided to go search for his boyfriends. Turning around to start walking towards the vegetables aisle, he didn't see the person in front of him and banged right into him. They both crashed to the ground. A second later Kai jumped off the floor and held out his hand to help the other teen up. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" apologies Kai. The teen chuckled a bit before answering "nah, don't worry about it. So what's your name love?" Kai turned bright red at the pet name. "Kai" he squeaked. "That's a cute name! Mines Brad" Brad said giving Kai a wink. Nervously Kai said "cool name" trying not to flirt but also not wanting to seem rude. He wasn't stupid he knew Brad was flirting with him and he just hoped that he could get out of the situation before 1 of the boys showed up. But the longer he stayed talking to Brad the harder he found it to say bye. The older teen stopped flirting once he realised that Kai wasn't single but that didn't stop him from touching Kai, even if it was just holding his hand or squeezing his shoulder. They carried on talking. Brad had a fun, carefree personality that drew Kai in. The spiky hair ninja felt comfortable and relaxed around the older teen and thought that they could become friends.

kai had just given his phone number to Brad. He new he probably shouldn't have because it could have caused a few arguments with his boyfriends but at the moment he didn't care. He enjoyed brads company and that's all that mattered.

The ninjas had finished food shopping and only had to pay for it. They had re-grouped again, well, almost they were just waiting for a certain red ninja. "Hey where's Kai?" Jay questioned obviously a bit concerned because 1 of his boyfriends was missing. "um well if I know Kai,he would probably be somewhere near chocolate or sweets" assumed Cole. They started walking towards the sweet aisle hoping he would be there. They turned one more corner and froze when they saw their Kai with another boy that had black hair with a tint of purple. He had his arm wrapped around Kai's waist making the boys feel a pang of jealousy and possessiveness. "what the hell!" Questioned the ninjas, rushing towards the 2 teen boys. Grabbing Kai by his arm, Cole protectively pushed him behind him into Lloyd and jay. Jay grabbed his arm in an unbreakable grip, tightening every time Kai struggled. Lloyd laced his fingers with the brunette, stopping his struggles. "What the hell Kai?!" Said an angry Cole. Blinking at him, the red ninja tried to think of an explanation as to why he was with Brad. " umm, Cole it's not what it looks like we're just friends" "really Kai, that's your excuse!" "it's not an excuse!" "yeah, sure" Cole turned towards Brad. A swift blow to the stomach and Brad was on the floor wheezing. Cole could here Kai in the background begging him to stop, but he couldn't. This stupid teen was touching his Kai. "go near him again, and we'll kill you! Got it?!" Brad gave a slight nod before scurrying off.

The black and white ninja waked over to the trolley filed with food and pushed them towards the counter to pay. Jay and Lloyd followed behind, pulling an unwilling brunet with them. Once they had payed they had walked out the store leaving the trolley there. They all carried at least 1 bag each. Kai still stuck between 2 of his possessive boyfriends.

The quick walk home was silent and awkward making Kai feel guilty, if he had just said bye to Brad then all of this could have been avoided however it also made Kai angry at them because he wasn't flirting or cheating on them, he was having a conversation.

They got aboard the bounty about 5 minutes later and jays and Lloyd's hard grips finally left his body. He rushed towards the kitchen, dumping the food on the side before scrambling to his room but before he could get there he felt arms wrap around his waist, lifting him off the floor so he couldn't get away. A whimper escaped his mouth as zane lifted him towards the couch. The other boys following behind. Kai burried his face into the ice ninjas chest, hiding from the 4 boys in the room. "Kai... Babe? Please look at me" said Cole breaking the silence. Shaking his head, Kai dug his head in further, if possible. It wasn't until Zane shifted the brunette round that they saw his face. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he looked down. Cole kneeled down In front of him, placing a finger under his chin lifting his head up. "Baby I'm really sorry for what happened at the shop but WE don't like other boys touching you even if they are just friends. I'm sooo sorry for getting mad at you since you probably didn't even realised that he had his arm wrapped around your waist but it made me feel so jealous because your ours, your not his, your ours!" After Cole said his explanation, Kai realised that Brad did have his arm wrapped around his waist. He was to use to the boys holding him that he didn't even notice when Brad had his hand on his waist. He held Kai a lot like zane, gentle and kindly making sure not to hurt Kai. Zane treated Kai like glass when he held him and that's what Brad did as well. "I-I'm s-s-sorry... I didn't r-realise.." Kai snuffled his apology only to be cut off by Cole pastionly kissing him. Jumping off the couch Lloyd and jay sat In front of him, both giving the brunette a kiss. "Don't worry about it babe it's fine" said Lloyd. Zane twisted Kai around again to give his upset boyfriend a kiss. Yawning, Kai tucked his head into zanes neck. The boys chuckle at their cute, tired boyfriend. "Looks like firecracker's getting tired better take him to bed" teased jay picking up the smaller boy and carrying him bridal style to there bed room. He places Kai in the middle before crawling next to him. Lloyd lays down on the other side of Kai putting an arm round him while Cole spoons jay. Zane gets in behind Lloyd putting his arm around him.

"love you boys"

"love you to Kai" we're the last things to be said before they fell asleep.

 **Hey guys,**

 **hoped you like that! please give me reviews Because it's nice to know that u like my drables! Again if you have any prompts send them to me!**

 **~Jade**


	3. Secretly in love

**prompt: Hello darling! I was wondering if you could have a chapter with some Lord Garmadon x Kai? Maybe they could have a secret relationship or something along those lines. If you do not want to write this or if it is only with the ninjas when it comes to pairing, I completely understand, thank you for your time! Bye bye! c:**

 **Relationship: kaixgarmadon** **Ages: Kai-16, Lloyd-17, Jay-17, Zane-18, Cole-18, Garmadon-** **20**

 **Lloyd isn't Garmadon's son just because it would be a bit weird in this story since Lloyd is 3 years younger than him.**

Laying asleep in the red covered bed, Kai woken up by a tapping at the window. Getting out of the bed he opened the window to let his lover in. "You can't be here!" Whispered Kai as Garmadon climb through the now open window. "What if the boys come in?!" The "they won't, don't worry so much" said Garmadon grabbing Kai by the his hips pulling the brunette into his chest. "But what if they do!? And they see you! They'll hate me!" Whimpered the younger boy looking up at his boyfriend, tears glistened in his eyes. "I don't want them to hate me! I love you but I don't think I'd be able to live without them! What if they make us break up?!" Panicked the small boy. "Darling listen to me! Calm down! The boys love you, they would never leave you! You're their little brother! They will always stick by you." Leaning down, Garmadon pressed his lips against the younger boy. The older boy snaked his hand down to give Kai's ass a rough squeeze making Kai gasp. Garmadon took that as an opportunity to let his tongue slide into the other boys mouth making them both moan with pleasure. Grabbing one of Kai's thighs he wrapped it around his waist before tapping his boyfriends ass, telling him to jump. Kai obediently jumped sliding his other leg around Garmadon's waist. Walking over to the bed, Garmadon placed Kai gently on the bed and climb in next to him. Kai put his head on Garmadon's chest rubbing a circular pattern into it. "I love you! I just hope the boys except us..." "I love you to Kai and I hope they do to darling"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

When Kai woke up he didn't expect to see his older boyfriend still there. Usually, Garmadon disappeared half way through the night so it confused kai when he saw him still in the bed. Twisting in Garmadon's arms, Kai sat up, looking at the clock next to the bed, he saw that it was 8:30. Confusion struck him once again at how late in the morning it was, usually wu had them up and training by 6:00. With all Kai's shifting, it woke up the evil Lord, who was about to kill the person who's disturbed his sleep until he realised that it was his beautiful boyfriend. "Hey baby" he whispered to his unexpected lover. "Hey" Kai replied back before laying back down on Garmadon's chest. They carried on talking like no one was on the bounty. They didn't see each often unless it was to fight. So when they did, they would chat and cuddle. The only thing wrong with that there was people on the bounty. 4 ninjas to be precise.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Walking steadily to the door, the ninjas decided to check on their youngest since it was now 9:30 and he still wasn't up. They all new that Kai loved to sleep in but they had a gut feeling that something wasn't right. Jay grabbed the handle of the door before pushing it open. Gasps echoed through the room as the 4 ninjas saw their youngest brother in bed with there enemy.

"What the heck is going on?!" Jay screamed and walked over to the the double bed, pulling the brunette out. "Umm.. Boys.. I don't really know how to tell you this... Well 1st.. I'm g-gay and well..um.. 2nd Garmadon is my boyfriend" Kai said shakily, looking down at the floor. "Kai we don't mind that your gay but why are you dating him?! He's are enemy! You can't trust him, he could be using you to get to us!" Said Cole as jay pulled kai further away from the evil Lord."He wouldn't do that! He loves me!" Yelled Kai defending his lover. "Kai's right, I'm may be evil but I would never do that, not to him. You probably won't believe me but I do love him" confessed Garmadon. "Your right I don't believe you! How can We after all you pulled?" Questioned Lloyd, the others giving a nod of agreement. "I can't expect you to like me strait a way but give me a chance because I really do love Kai and I couldn't live without him, he's my world. I know I have done some unforgivable things in the past but could you give me another chance if not for me, for Kai.. Please.." Begged the 20 year old. "Please boys... I really love Garmadon and I want your approval, I don't want you to hate me" zane grabbed Kai by the hips pulling him onto his lap. Lifting Kai's chin so he was looking him straight in the eyes. "Kai we could never hate you, we love you so much little bro. I admit I'm not keen on you guys dating but I'm happy for you. I love you so much" Zane said kissing Kai's forehead. "Love you to zanie, love all of you!" Love you's were said back from all around the room. "Though if you hurt him in any way I will not hesitate to kill you, got it" threatened Lloyd. Gulping, Garmadon shook his head up and down. Kneeling down by Kai, jay ruffled his spiky hair giving him a warm smile. Relaxing into the touch, Kai finally felt at ease, his massive secret was now out and the boys took in quite well. Until cole said protectively "But we do need to set some ground rules, just because we give you permission to date are little brother doesn't mean that you can take advantage of it. Okay, 1st you can kiss but no full make out sessions. 2nd no sex until Kai is at least 20..." The rules kept coming and coming until Kai had started whining at Cole. "Are you even going to let him look at me?" The conversation stopped there and Kai took that as a opportunity to doze off. The ninjas and Garmadon cooed at their adorable brother/boyfriend. Zane gently placed him on the bed pulling the covers over him. The 4 ninjas kissed their brothers forehead, whispering I love you's before leaving the room. Garmadon cuddled closer towards the brunette. The only problem Kai had to face now was telling nya... She could be scarrier than the ninjas and the evil Lord put together.

 **Hey guys,**

 **sorry this took so long. I've been so busy lately but I should have another drable out soon, probably some time in January. Thank you to the person who sent this prompt to me, I had a lot of fun writing it!**

 **~Jade**


	4. You will always be in my heart

**Prompt: :I love this. could you do one with them dealing with Zane's death and Kai taking it harder then the others.**

 **Trigger warning don't read if ur sensitive about this topic.**

 **Ages: Kai-16, Lloyd-17, Jay-17, Cole-18, zane would be 18**

 **Kai's pov**

' _Why? why did he have to die?_ ' I questioned myself. ' _How could Zane be dead?_ ' I felt pain wash over me like a freezing cold shower. All I wanted to do was curl into a ball and never move. ' _Why?_ ' Repeated over and over again in my head as I stared at the metal statue of zane. ' _My zane..._ ' We all stood there in the rain listening to speeches that told us how much of a hero zane was. I already new that from the amount of times zane saved me. My hair stuck to my forehead slightly covering my dull, tedious eyes however they couldn't seem to leave the silver plated statue copy of zane, it looked such a lot like him but it wasn't him. Because he isn't here... The boys stared concernly at me but i didn't care, I couldn't make myself care. I felt so numb and so alone like no one could understand my pain. The funeral finished quickly but the boys didn't leave.

I moved towards the metal statue and just stood there staring at his silver face. The boys walked to the other away knowing that I needed to be alone, though I could still feel their watchful stares on my back. The tears fell down my face before I could stop them. "Zane I want you to know that I love you! You'll always be my big brother. I miss you! I miss you so god damn much! Why did you do it?! Didn't you know that I need you? Because I do! I can't live without you or the boys. I love you Zanie" The wind howled madly in my ear as if zane had heard my broken sobs and was answering with his serene and gentle voice that always seems to calm me down. For the first time since I got here I actually look down at the headstone to see what they had carved 'zane was a true hero and should never be forgotten. He was caring and would do anything to help someone. He will always be a hero... A Friend... A Son... A Brother. ' Tears streamed faster down my face as I buried it into my arm.

The feeling of arms wrapping around me, made me look up. A small smile found its way onto my face.

"I love you boys!"

"We love you to Kai!"

 **Kai's pov**

I can't believe it's been a month. A month without my zane, without my brother. My eyes glared at the blade that laid in the palm of my hand. Glowering at me with a satisfied gaze, knowing that It had already captured me in its spell. I hated submitting to it but it's the only thing I feel like I can control. If the boys knew that I held a blade to my wrist they would surely kill me but sometimes I couldn't care less if they found out. I have those moments were I just can't seem to care about anything and a few times I have actually thought about ending it all. To leave this world. Leave the pain... The sadness... The lifeless feeling I always have.

Sitting down on the toilet seat, I lift up my red jumped sleeves. Lifting the blade up, I brought the blade down on to my wrist. The deathly weapon dug into my skin. _Worthless_ 1 cut, _pathetic_ 2 cuts, _useless_ 3 cuts ... _Pitiful_ 13 cuts, _stupid_ 14 cuts, _good_ _for_ _nothing_ 15 cuts, _it's all my fault that he's dead_ 16 cuts. By the end of it my wrists were bloody and torn. I just stared and stared and stared. 10 minutes went by and the depressing thought still raced round my head like cars on a racing track.

A knock at the door quickly brought me back to reality. Shoving my sleeves back down I ignore the sharp stings. The door clicked open and in came Jay. "Kai?" He questioned. "Yes Jay" I mumbled, walking back into my jet black and blood red room. "The boys were wondering if you would want to watch a movie?" I felt blood trickle down me arm. " um, I'm okay Jay, I think I'll just stay here" His smile wiped of his face after those words left my mouth. Guilt ate at me like maggots when they find a juicy apple. "Okay... Kai you would tell me if something was bothering you right?" " of course I would tell you Jay" I tried to sound convincing. Jay left the room after giving me a hug. "I love you Kai" he said just before he left. I replied silently in my head 'I _love you to_ '.

Racing back to the bathroom I grab a clean bandage and start rapping it around both of my wrists after I cleaned them. My sleeves fell back down, hiding my scars from the world. My eyes started fluttering shut and yawns kept escaping my mouth that's when I crawled into my cushioned bed knowing I would collapse if I didn't go to bed soon. Eyes flickering shut, I finally mange to get of to sleep. The question is how long will I be asleep for? With the constant nightmares that roam my head at night, it makes it difficult to have a good few hours of rest.

 **Cole's pov**

It's been 3 months since zanes death and Kai hasn't been coping well. He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep and we have a suspicion that he's been hurting himself. He's like an empty shell. We thought he was getting better, we were obviously wrong. I'm scared, so f****** scared! I'm terrified that I'll go into his room to wake him up he will be dead! He's nothing but skin and bones now. At the start we all tried to forget zane but that wasn't helping any of us get over the fact that he was dead. So we tried a different approach to see what would help us cope with the loss of our brother. We all eventually found something that helped us get over the death of zane but for Kai nothing work. Everyone knew that he was the closes to zane and it feels like every minute he tumbles more and more into a soulless black hole that sucks up all the life out of Kai leaving him cold and broken.

Knocking on Kai's door I wait for a signal that means I can come in. I hear a slight groan meaning that Kai is awake. The door clicks open and I walk in, my feet taping softly on the floor. The curtains are opened half way letting in a few small rays of light. Leaning down I pull the red covers off of Kai's face.

"Kai?" I questioned to see what mood he was in, sometimes he can go days without talking. It freaks me out having Kai so quiet, I was use to him being loud and bubbly.

"Yes Cole?" He whispered. Good he's talking.

"Move over" I commanded.

"Why?" He frowned making his forehead crease with confusion but he moves over anyway.

"Because..." I clambered into the medium sized bed pulling him on top my chest so his head is directly above my heart. Parting my legs so that Kai's thin, boney legs could slid in between them giving him a more comfortable position. The door creek open again and in came Jay and Lloyd, they walk over towards the bed. Jay slid in beside me so that his back was lent against the black leather headboard, his hand gripped Kai's hand tightly. Lloyd sat cross legged on the bottom of the bed, his finger drawing random circles into Kai's thigh.

"You ca- we can't keep doing this Kai. Your going kill yourself and I can't deal with another brother dying especially when there's something we can do to help you. Kai we want to help, we really do but we can't help you if you don't let us in. Please Kai, I know it's hard but zane wouldn't want this, he would want us to get on with our life and enjoy it for him. I love Kai, I love you so much and I can't watch you kill yourself because it will kill me to do so." Lloyd was crying by the end of his speech. Kai got off my chest and out from between my legs. Crawling to the bottom of the bed he pulled Lloyd into a massive hug.

"I'm sorry..I'm sorry..I'm sorry.." He repeated over and over.

"Kai love it okay, it okay, your okay, every thing is going to be fine" Jay said after scrambling to the bottom of the bed. His fingers gripping Kai's face that was cuddled into the crock of Lloyds neck making him look into jays eyes.

"we love you so much Kai, your are our little fire cracker" that made Kai grin a little.

" Kai I need to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me, have you ever hurt yourself?" I asked gently but firmly. I need to know the answer. He look down and mumbled something I couldn't make out.

"Say that again Kai"

"yes I have" tears welled up in my eyes.

"Kai, you have to promise that this stops now! There are different ways to express pain we just got to find you the one that helps you but no more harming yourself, okay!"

"I love you boys, thank you for helping me even when I didn't think I needed it. I don't know what's I'd do without you! But I don't know what to do anymore! I'm always sad and there's nothing I can do to make the feeling go away. Everything reminds me of him, like the other day I looked at a kitchen knife and I had a breakdown because it reminded me how zane use to make the most delicious food, it's like a black hole sucking up all my energy, all my hope leaving me lifeless. I miss him... I miss him so much and I hate what I've become. I just want to feel happy again and be like I use to." Kai was full on sobbing, his eyes red and puffy and hair sticking out in all directions.

"It will get better Kai and we will help you but to help you, you got to tell us when something is bothering you, okay?" I told him.

"Okay" he whispered back before yawning. Leaning towards the end of the bed, I gently pulled him back onto my chest I watched him curl into it like a cute, fluffy kitten. Lloyd shuffled to the top of the bed and got under the covers, pulling them back up when he got comfortable. Jay leant down to give a kiss to Kai's rosie red cheeks before lying down, he curled round me and Kai like a protective guard dog.

"Love you boys"

"Love you to Kai" I lean down and kiss him on his forehead before laying back down and fall asleep.

 **No one pov**

It's been about 2 months since that day and Kai's been doing much better. Sure there's days where he doesn't want to get out of bed cause all he can think of is zane but thanks to Cole, jay and Lloyd he's finally getting better. He eats at least 2 meals a day and he's stop cutting. Now a days he doesn't find it battle just to go out and have a bit of fun. If you didn't know Kai you would have never suspected anything was wrong with him, however the boys were still wary, always making sure that he ate his meals and talked to them if there was a problem.

Standing in front of zane's grave, Kai let a small smile emerge on his face.

"Hey zanie, you'll be glad to hear that I'm getting better. I still miss you though but I don't think that will ever change. The boys are alright, I'm so thankful to them, if it weren't for them I wouldn't be here right now... I can't believe I actually thought about ending it zane but don't worry I'm doing okay now. I love you zanie!" Kai turned around and walked off. A blue car pulled up outside the cemetery and Kai hopped into it. Unknown to him that someone was watching. Someone who is very close to him. Someone who he thinks of as a brother. That someone is zane. "I be home soon brothers, very soon"

 **Hey guys sooo sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out but I think this one of my best one shots so I hope it was worth the wait! Also thank you to the person who left the prompt, I enjoyed writing this story.**

 **~Jade**


	5. Fear of water

**Relationship: Cole x zane x jay x kai**

 **Ages: Cole-18, Zane-18, Jay-17, Kai-17**

 **Ages in dream: Kai-7, Nya-5**

kai stared up at the cream coloured ceiling hoping that he could have just one night without a nightmare. Lately they had been getting worst and he was struggling more and more to hide it from his 3 lovers, knowing that if they found out they would just worry more over him. He laid in the middle of a king sized bed, his back faced Cole who was on his left, his strong arms held protectively over Kai's waist. Jay was snoring away in front of Kai, one of his hand intwined with the brunette's the other curled underneath his head. One of Zane's arm layed over the gingers waist, while the other was stretched across the bed playing with the brown spiky hair.

Sighing, kai decided to try and go to sleep but it was hard knowing that as soon as his eye lids would close, his mind would be tormented with fears and past events. It didn't matter how much effort he put in to try and stay awake, the lack of sleep was finally catching up with him and eventually the cream ceiling turned into black nothingness. As the minutes past Kai's sweet black nothingness turned into one of the worst memories that he had.

* * *

 _~Dream~_

It was a beautiful, sunny day at the beach which was near Kai's parents blacksmith shop. The sound of waves climbing up the shore gently and peacfully was calming. That day, Kai and his family decided to go on their boat out to sea, since it was a beautiful day and the struggle with being a blacksmith was that you didn't get a lot of time of to spend with family considering it takes a lot of time to turn a piece of metal into something as great as a sword or another weapon, so when the family can spend time together they like to go out and enjoy the time they rarely get together. That day was now Kai's worst nightmare...

The Family boarded the boat and set sailed, the cloudless sky and calm sea set up an illusion that would change everything. After sailing out of the harbour, they spent half the day relaxing on the boat, enjoying the heat from the sun and each other's company. Just as they turned the boat in the direction of the harbour, the clouds got darker and the waves got choppier. The waves approached fast and they angrily shoved the boat, making the boat sway back and fourth, some even jumped abored the boat making the wooden decking slippery and easy to fall on.

Kai felt his mother stare at him, her eyes wide with fear, she held tightly on the rail of the boat, so tight that he knuckles turned white from the pressure. "Kai! help me!" Screamed his mother but he didn't buge an inch from the safety of the cabin, he just stared at her. Another wave hit the boat with a high amount of force, Pushing his mother and father over bored. Kai sat there watching as mother and father were hit by wave after wave until they disappeared into the sea. His drenched little sister held tightly in his grip. Fear was clearly shown in his eyes, his hands were shaking and his sister was wailing but he tuned everything out; all the noise, the shock and the guilt, everything and he just sat there, didn't move a muscle, just sat there. This is when his Fear of the water just became known...

 _~end of dream~_

* * *

kai was shaken awake by his 3 very concerned boyfriends, he sat up swiftly, back strait and stiff. He was drenched in cold sweat and all he wanted to do was cry but he couldn't do it here, not in front of them. They would ask questions and he didn't want them to find out that he was to cowardly to save his own mother and farther.

"Kai, babe are you ok?" Jay asked. Not trusting his voice Kai nodded back, his eyes darting all around the room as if he couldn't trust the idea of being safe in his and his boyfriends room.

"baby please tell us the truth we know you haven't been getting much sleep, please tell us the reason for these nightmares!" Cole begged. Shaking his head, kai answered Cole in a quiet, broken voice.

"You'll think I'm a coward"

" Kai you could never be a coward, please tell us" said zane. Pulling his knees up to his chest, he decided that he had to tell them, there was no way they were going to let the conversation slide.

"You know my fear of water?" Kai questioned. They all nodded simultaneously. Kai told them the story about his parents, about the nightmares and the guilt he has felt for 10 years.

"Kai it wasn't your fault! You were 7!" Said the ginger trying to get his boyfriend to understand that what happened wasn't his fault and there was nothing that he could have done. "what could you have done?"

"Been stronger, be less of a coward" Kai mumbled into his knees that were pressed against his face, his fingers pulled at his spiky brown hair.

"Kai stop" Cole said as he pulled Kai's hands from his head, he held both of the brunettes wrists in his left hand in a strong but gentle grip. "Stop it, you were to young to do anything Kai. Would you say that I was a coward or not strong enough, if I didn't save my parents?"

Looking up from his knees, he shook his head. "Then why is it any different for you?"

Kai shrugged, cause what else could he do? He knew deep down that it wasn't his fault but after 10 years of believing it was it was hard to just change his mind. Seeing that, that was all they were going to get out of Kai, Cole thought it would be best to try and get some sleep. He released Kai's wrists only to pull him down with him onto the bed. Following Coles idea, Jay and zane laid down, cuddling up to each other like at the beginning of the night. Just as every one was about to fall asleep, Kai whispered "thank you".

"It wasn't your fault Kai. Please tell us if you have another nightmare" the White ninja said spoke for 2nd time that night, he struggled to understand why Kai felt guilty because in his mind it was illogical, how could a seven year old save his parents from the sea in a middle of a storm?

"okay I will, I love you" Kai declared to his boyfriends.

"we love you to" said Cole, jay and zane.

Soon the ninjas all drifted into a peaceful sleep and for once Kai slept with no nightmares or feeling of guilt for not saving his mother and father.

 **Hey guys,**

 **I have always wondered y Kai was scared of water and we have never seen Kai's parents. So I came up with this. Hope you like it! Please review!**

 **~jade**


End file.
